As a power converter that has the small number of components to enable downsizing of the device and directly and effectively converts AC power to AC power, a matrix-converter has been known (Patent Document 1).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional matrix-converter, the wiring for connecting a snubber circuit, which is a protection circuit of a switching element, to the switching element has a long length undesirably.